Hazy memories (IQ x female reader)
by Corasplatling
Summary: When a mission goes horribly wrong one of Team Rainbows operators is captured. The disappearance hits them hard, Especially Monika Weiss aka IQ. 2 years later, on another mission she comes across a female white mask member. But this member seems...Familiar. Could she be related to her old friends disappearance?


All operators please report to the briefing room".

Monika "IQ" Weiss sighed as she put down her tools and got up from her desk. She had been working on her R.E.D Scanner and she didn'tlike being interupted while working on hergadget.

Well...Minus one exception. As Monika started to remember the one exception, She was interupted by Meghan aka Valkyrie. "Hey IQ you coming?" She asked, standing in the doorway

"Yeah meghan, I'm coming, I was just thinking..."

Meghan's face changed to a sad expression, and she sighed, "About her?"

Monika answered reluctantly "Yes..."

Meghan sighed again and even before she opened her mouth to talk, Monika knew what was coming.

"Listen Monika", Meghan only called her by her real name when she was discussing something personal, " I miss her as much as you, but you need to face facts and move on, She is dead. Please move on, you're only hurting yourself by continually thinking about her".

Monika held up her hands in mock surrender, " Ok Meghan you win, I'll move on".

Meghan looked back skepticly, but eventually nodded and motioned for monika to follow her, "Well anyway c'mon, the briefing will start soon".

"Ok, lets go", Monika said as she followed valkyrie our and down the hall.

At the briefing

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen", Six said in a calm voice, "You are

probably wondering why you have been called here".

"Afirmative ma'am", Valkyrie stated, hands folded behind her back as she and the other operators stood in front of six.

Monika stood behind her, beside Twitch and one of the newest members, Maestro.

Six shuffled some papers on her desk and began, " You may remember a mission 2 years ago where one of your fellow operators, (Y/N), Codename Whisper, was captured and thought to be killed".

Monika snapped to attention at the mention of her old friend, as most of the other older operators nodded solemnly at the mention of their old colleague.

"She was thought to be dead, captured and tortured to death by the white mask, But recently we found some evidence that makes us think that she might still be alive".

Six pressed a button and a projector screen rolled down from the ceiling.

On it a video started to play and six explained, "Recently a cooperate office was attacked by a group of white mask, they broke in, heavily armed and armored, and took hostages. However when a SWAT team was dispatched to stop them, something strange happened. This video is footage taken from some of the offices hidden security cameras".

The video was showing a view of the inside of a meeting room of some kind. Inside several people where bound and gagged and sitting on the floor in a small huddle.

Around them stood several White Mask members who were all holding guns and wearing kevlar vests and the groups signature white masks over their faces. Gunshots and yelling could be heard coming from outside the room, and as the noises drew closer, several of the white mask turned to one member who was standing off to the side, leaning against a wall and nodded, exiting the room and closing the door, leaving just the one white mask standing guard over the hostages.

The one member moved off of the wall they'd been leaning on and stretched. Unlike the others they hadn't been holding a gun of any kind, and instead they took the time to pull out some kind of strange looking headset and put it around their ears. Over the next few minutes they seemed to be focused on whatever they were hearing over it. After a while the noises from outside seemed to quiet down and they took the headset off.

Soon footsteps could be heard coming from outside and drawing closer by the second. As the noises seemed to reach the door the White mask calmy pulled out a silenced pistol from a holster on their waist and grabbed one of the hostages, a businesswoman of some kind and pressed the pistol to the side of their head.

Suddenly a yell was heard and the door slammed down to the floor, revealing several SWAT members, guns aimed firmly at the single white mask. Before the SWAT members could demand anything, the white mask pulled back the hammer of their pistol and pressed it even harder into the womans head before speaking in a calm, femininevoice, "Ah,Ah,Ah, No sudden movements or this woman's brains are about to be splattered all over the floor". Monika froze. The white mask members voice was familar. Too familar. It sounded almost exactly like...no it couldn't be.

The Swat team froze and lowered their weapons and looked on waiting for the white mask to speak again. Confirming that their weapons where no longer raised the member nodded before speaking again, "Good. Now put your weapons on the floor and let me walk out h-Augh!"

Before the member could finish listing her demands the buinesswoman had bit her arm, causing her to drop her pistol. Seeing that the terrorist was no longer armed the swat members raised their guns again and started shooting, though they only fired off single shots at a timeas they couldn't risk accidently shooting any of the hostages.

The white mask took a bullet to her shoulder before grabbing her pistol off the ground and running towards one of the windows. When she reached it she braced and then jumped, smashing through the glass and landing in the street before running off, narrowly avoiding the spray of bullets coming from the building and almost getting hit by several cars as she ran across the road.

With that the video ended and the projector rolled back into ceiling. "Impossible", Monika gasped.

Six seemed to understand her distress, and nodded calmly, "Yes it appears that (Y/N) is now working for the enemy. Your mission is to capture her and find out why".

A/N: 1st chapter done, what do you think?


End file.
